Le Freak
"Le Freak" is a 1978 hit disco song by Chic, written and produced by Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards who were later involved with the Power Station project. The song has been covered by Duran Duran in concert. About the song The song was Chic's third single and first Billboard Hot 100 and soul number-one song. A New York Times critic describes the song as a "haunting, minimalist pop-funk built around the guitar and bass". Along with the tracks, "I Want Your Love" and "Chic Cheer", "Le Freak" stayed at number one on the disco charts for seven weeks.. The single bears the distinction of being the highest selling record ever on Atlantic Records, and the highest-selling single ever on WEA until it was displaced in 1990 (by Madonna's "Vogue"). "Le Freak" was the first song to be knocked out of (and return to) the number one position on the Billboard Hot 100 three times. It first hit number one on the week ending December 9, 1978. After one week, it fell to number two, knocked out by the Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond duet "You Don't Bring Me Flowers" (itself being a song "Le Freak" knocked out of the number one spot the previous week), and returned to the top position on December 23, 1978. After two additional weeks at number one, it again fell to number two, this time replaced by "Too Much Heaven" by the Bee Gees, and then reclaimed number one on January 20, 1979, where it remained for three additional weeks. This record remained in place till 2008, when Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis became the second track to hit number one three times. Later that same year rap artist T.I. tied this record twice with both "Whatever You Like" which he recorded by himself and "Live Your Life" which he recorded with Rihanna. On two of these occasions "Live Your Life" dethroned "Whatever You Like" from the Number One Position. Duran Duran performed "Le Freak" in 2009 during ''The Summer Tour'', including the Edinburgh Castle Concert. Other related appearances Singles: *"Notorious medley with Le Freak" Albums: *''The DJ Remixes: Volume 1'' *''Chic: Live At The Budokan'' *''Chic Freak And More Treats'' *''Marymoor 2009'' *''Fillmore 2009'' *''Orange County 2009'' *''USA Summer Tour: 2009'' Concerts: *Lovebox Weekend 2009: Duran Duran *Edinburgh Castle Concert, 16 July 2009 Videos and DVDs: *''The Power Station: Video Archive...'' Lyrics (CHORUS:) Aaahh Freak out! Le Freak, C'est Chic Freak out! Aaahh Freak out! Le Freak, C'est Chic Freak out! Aaahh Freak out! Le Freak, C'est Chic Freak out! Aaahh Freak out! Le Freak, C'est Chic Freak out! Have you heard about the new dance craze? Listen to us, I'm sure you'll be amazed Big fun to be had by everyone It's up to you, It surely can be done Young and old are doing it, I'm told Just one try, and you too will be sold It's called Le Freak! They're doing it night and day Allow us, we'll show you the way (CHORUS) All that pressure got you down Has your head spinning all around Feel the rhythm, check the ride Come on along and have a real good time Like the days of stopping at the Savoy Now we freak, oh what a joy Just come on down, two fifty four Find a spot out on the floor (CHORUS) Now Freak! I said Freak! Now Freak! All that pressure got you down Has your head spinning all around Feel the rhythm, check the ride Come on along and have a real good time Like the days of stopping at the Savoy Now we freak, oh what a joy Just come on down, two fifty four Find a spot out on the floor (CHORUS) Category:Cover songs